Something to do with music
by Garry.G
Summary: What happens when Max meets the rest of Nudges friends and is invited away to her farm for the holidays? And what is happening with Fang and Max? Fax! Eggy! Songfic! Please review, first Fanfic!
1. introducing maximum

Chapter 1 - Introducing Maximum

MaxPOV

"Nudgggggggggge" I whined "do I have to?"

"Yes, Max" my best friend, Nudge, replied defiantly. She was holding my arm in her surprisingly strong grip and dragging me down the school hallway.

We stepped outside and I managed to dig my heels in to the soft dirt bringing us to an abrupt halt.

"No," I said. By my tone of voice, most people would have given up and left it at that, but not Nudge. Some people would say that she did not know when to stop.

"Max, this has gone on long enough. It is time that you met the rest of my friends! They really want to meet you." She stared at me with big chocolate brown puppy-dog eyes that she knew I could not resist from.

"Fine," I grumbled, letting myself be towed off towards the secluded tree area at the back of the school.

FangPOV

The sound of Nudge's voice interrupted my train of thought. "Hey guys! I'm so sorry I'm late but Max and I needed to have a little bit of a talk." I looked up to see a slight girl standing next to and a bit behind Nudge, scuffing her shoe against the ground. Max, who I had originally thought was a boy, looked up and caught my eye. She looked slightly nervous, her dark brown eyes were slightly wide and they kept flicking nervously around the faces of the group. Her light brown hair was streaked with gold from over exposer to the sun and was tied up into a messy pony tail.

While I was taking her in I heard Max mutter "you could call it that" under her breath, she continued to grumble about Nudge's and her 'little talk'

"Max, this is everyone. Everyone, this in Max," Nudge introduced as she sat down in-between Angel and Sophie, grinning. Max continued to stand awkwardly until Sophie grabbed her arm and yanked her down on the bench as well. Max was now wedged in-between Sophie and Nudge and she looked terrified as if she was going to bolt at any moment.

"I'm Fang." I don't know why I spoke first but I felt compelled to. Everyone went quiet and stared at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious and wishing I had let someone introduce themselves first.

"Fang, you just spoke" Iggy said next to me.

"Well, Iggy," I stated sarcastically, "human beings genrally do that. It is this funny thing called talking."

They all shook their heads and started to introduce themselves but I could not help but notice Max was smiling.

"I'm Iggy."

"Gazzy."

"Angel."

"Sophie."

You could see the determination on Max's face as she tried to remember all of their names.

"Anyway, guys," came Nudge's fast voice. "One of the reasons that I introduced Max to our group is because the holidays are coming up next week and I was wondering if you guys would like to come up to my farm for a week. My parents won't be there so we'll have the farm all to ourselves. So we can, like ,stay up late and talk and eat as much lollies and chocolate as we want! I did have to promise that we would be sensible, though ,so you have to be good otherwise I will get into trouble..."

Everyone choroused their agreement saying that they would have to ask their parents but they were sure it was ok. I did not say anything, I was too busy watching Max's reaction to all of this.

Max had said nothing and I could tell she was trying to think up a good excuse for not being able to go.

"Max, can you go?" Angel asked.

Max started to reply but Nudge interrupted her "yes, Max can go. I talked to her mum yesterday night and she agreed to the trip."

Max looked absolutely shocked. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and you could tell she had not heard about Nudge and her mum's conversation before now. She recovered enough to glared at Nudge, who smiled sweetly in return.

I hid a smirk, I had made up my mind. I was definatly going to the farm.


	2. I am not a taxi driver!

Chapter 2 – I am not a taxi driver!

MaxPOV

I sighed. I had been assigned as the person to drive everyone to the farm as I was the only on with a car available who had their P plates.

I parked in front of Fang's house and got out of the car to collect him. I rang the doorbell and a petit woman in her early fifties answered the door.

"Oh!" she greated, "you must be Max! I'm Tracy." The woman, I assumed was Fang's mother, said.

"Um, yes. I'm Max,"

She smiled, "Nick is just bringing his bag down. He will be here in a minute." It took a minute to realize that Nick was Fang. I'm not sure why I never thought that the name Fang could be a nick name.

At that moment, Fang came own the stairs with a bag slung over his shoulders.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," I replied, "you ready to go?"

He nodded, "yep."

Fang permitted his mum to hug and then we started to walk tot he car. Tracy was yelling reminders after us until we were in the sfety of the car. She just smiled and waved us off.

It was quiet in the car, but it was a comfortable silence between Fang and I.

We got Iggy next, then Angel and Gazzy, who were brother and sister, then Sophie and finally Nudge.

When we colected Nudge she came out of the house lugging a huge, heavy-looking suitcase.

"Nudge! How much stuff do you need?" I exclaimed when I saw her.

"Oh, this isn't much, "she breezed, "I was going to bring more but it couldn't fit in the case."

"Nudge. There is no way that you are taking that much stuff. We are only going for about a week. It is not all going to fit in my car, anyway."

"But Maaaaaaaaxxxxxxxx!" she whined, "I need this stuff!"

"No, you don't. Now, give me a look at what you packed,"

It turns out, that Nudge had packed ten different pairs of shoes, her fluffy dressing gown, another dressing gown just incase she didn't want to use the fluffy one, two pillows and God knows what else.

She also packed a massive, and when I say 'massive', I mean MASSIVE, make-up kit. It was about half a metre log, three and a hald inches deep and completely jam-packed full of eye shadowes, lip sticks, blushes, mascaras, eye liners and whatever else you could think of.

I looked up at Nudge, eybrows raised.

She just shrugged, looking sheepish.

I continued to look through her bag, picking out the things she did not need. By the end of it, her bag was considerabley lighter and there was a pileof not needed things sitting nect to the open bag on the side walk.

I had allowed her to keep her hair iron and, after several arguments, her make-up kit. I watched as Nudge stalked grumpily back into her house holding the pile tightly in her arms.

I bent down, zipped up the half empty bag and started to heave the still-heavy suitcase over to the car.

"Here. Give it to me," Fang reached for the care but I jerked it away from him.

"I can do it," I did not like feeling weak and I did not like admitting I needed help.

Fang watched me as I continued to drag the case to the car. When it came to lifting the case into the boot, I had to let him help me.

"Thanks, _Nick_," I said with heavy emphasis on his name. I was annoyed that I had needed help and I didn't like feeling weak.

"Your welcome, _Maximum_," he said with equal emphasis on my name, "and by the way, the bag has wheels."

I stood there, dumbfounded until I started to become more annoyed. I am sure that if looks could kill, Fang would have dropped dead from the death stare I was directing at the back of his head.

He jumped into the passenger seat of the car, chuckling. I had no choice but to follow him as Nudge had now returned and taken her seat in the car and the others waiting.

Everyone else in the car were confused to why Fang smirked every time he looked at my stoney expression, and they gave up on asking Fang why I was in such a bad mood.

I didn't speak to Fang for about an hour and a half, just to let him know how much I was annoyed at him.

The radio was on, the windows down, it was a beautiful summers day. The others were chatting quietly in the back seats. Fang and I were not talking. I was concentrating on driving and Fang was staring out of his window. A song ended and it was completely silent up front. A familiar tune started to play and when the person started to sing I sung with her.

"Wake up in the morning, it's not so bad.

I can taste you on my lips, and it makes me sad.

there's a part of me that just wants you back,

You're the one thing I want, that I never did have.

That I never did have.

Oh, no.

Fill me up,

Steam me up.

Hear me shout,

Tip me over and pour me out.

Pour me out on the concrete, next to your feet.

Do I have to cry out?

Can you hear me?

Oh just to be with you.

Oh gosh this bed it feels so cold,

My head was led by the lies you told.

But to this day my heart you stole,

In a bind left behind waiting for your call.

Fill me up,

Steam me up.

Hear me shout,

Tip me over and pour me out.

Pour me out on the concrete,

Next to your feet.

Do I have to cry out?

Can you hear me?

Oh just to be with you.

Find me outside sitting in the rain,

On the curb in pain,

My heart is breaking

You look at me

Holding on to a dream

That filled me long ago

But I'm still waiting

I'm still holding on

Pour me out,

On the concrete,

Next to your feet.

Do I have to cry out?

Can you hear me?

Oh just to be.

Pour me out,

On the concrete, next to your feet.

Do I have to cry out?

Can you hear me?

Can your hear me?

Do I have to cry?

Can you hear me?

Oh just to be just to be with you.

Oh just to be with you.

Oh just to be with you."

The song finished and was replaced with a new one that I hummed along to. It took me a minute to relise that no one in the car was speaking. I looked around to see six shocked faces staring at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conciouse and looking back to the road.

There was no answer for a minute until Angel managed to choke out "Max, you are an amazing singer."

"Oh, right... thanks, I suppose." I mumbled my cheeks reddening.

"Do you do anything else besides singing? Was that your guitar that I saw in the back?" Sophie asked curious.

"Yeah, it was. I play piano as well."

"You could bring your guitar but I could not bring my second pillow!" Nudge screeched and the talking moved on to other topics. Through out the rest of the car trip a I felt a single pair of eyes staring at the side of my head. I think I could guess which ones they were.


End file.
